Black Keys
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: Another Naitlyn Songfic to one of my favorite songs off LVATT. Who knew to people could think so differently.


"Nate! Stop overanalyzing EVERYTHING! Just take things as they are for once!" Caitlyn yelled for what seemed the hundredth time. Nate, as always, had read into things too much and had made Caitlyn blow her top.

"I'm not overanalyzing. I just want to know what happened." Nate said too calmly back. This annoyed Caitlyn to no end.

"Nothing, Nate, nothing." Caitlyn said seething before walking out of the house and slamming the door.

_She walks away_

_The colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment now a waste_

Nate looked at the door she had just walked through. It was like all the color in his life had left with her. She was his rainbow and without her everything was just gray and boring. He collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands wondering how the hell he could fix this. He can't live without her no matter their differences. They balance each other out. He couldn't allow the last year full of memories be put to waste for this. He wouldn't let it.

_She hits the gas_

_Hoping it would pass_

_But the red light starts to flash_

_It's time to wait_

Caitlyn jumped in her car and sped away. She just needed to get out of there. She wanted the pain to pass faster. Nate was just so infuriating sometimes. He always had to look at every little insignificant detail and not just look at what was sitting right in front of him as simple as could be. He may seem quiet and simple, but everything was a rainbow of gray area to him between the black and white of every situation. It drove Caitlyn crazy sometimes how different their ways of thinking were.

"Shit." A red light flashed before her forcing her to stop and sit with her thoughts.

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this brighter glow_

_And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no_

_A world I never knew_

He finally mustered the strength to stand, but all he did was move into his music room with his piano and stacks of blank sheet music. For a while he just stares down at the keys as he sits at the piano searching for the gray he sees in every other situation and he can no longer find it. All he can see is the beauty of the black and white and he begins to understand what Caitlyn had been telling him the entire time. His precious gray rainbow becomes dull and unimportant. Though he left the lights off not having had the energy or presence of mind to turn them on when he came he could see clearly now as if the sun itself where in the room showing him a completely new perspective. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Soon his fingers took off on the black keys of the piano composing a song of their own accord.

_She hates the sun_

_Cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul_

"God! Why does it have to be all gorgeous and sunny outside! Why don't you just remind me there are other people out there having an amazing day!" exclaimed Caitlyn looking up as she walked through the park to her favorite place. Why couldn't it be thundering and raining torrents like her emotions were in her heart. Why couldn't it be like one of those books or movies where the weather changes with the main character's emotions, like Peter Pan? It's like the sun was mocking her by looking all cheery and bright when all she wanted was clouds, thunder, lightning, and rain.

_She loves the sky _

'_Cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets her know when she is wrong_

Nate looked out his window at the clear blue sky. He remembered how Caitlyn always loved the sky. She would always say 'The sky's the limit!' in relation to her goals and his. She a good sense of pride and to her the sky validated that. It couldn't tell her she was wrong or that she might not reach her dreams. Every star was a different possibility for her to reach and attain. Nate loved her pride, it made her bold and outgoing, and the vibrant rainbow of a person he knew and loved. In all her color he realized she had learned to appreciate the black and white of life, the simple things, leaving the gray area to those who needed excuses.

One hand still played the black keys as the other wrote out the complicated melody on the sheet music in front of him. A song about the only muse that had inspired him in the longest time.

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this brighter glow_

_And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no_

_The walls are closing in_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them inside_

Everyone had always told Caitlyn she should change some part of herself to fit in better. It was always 'Why do you always wear so much color?' or 'Why don't you straighten your hair every once in a while?' or even 'Why don't you wear a dress and heels for once?'. They didn't understand that to change Caitlyn's appearance would be her giving into peer pressure and that would mean changing who she was.

She wears bright colors because she likes to stand out and be noticed, just like he wears muted neutral colors to try and blend into the background. She kept her hair curly because it showed her wild streak through her natural appearance, straight hair was too plain, he left his hair curly because it could hide his face when he wanted it to and it was quick for his rushed lifestyle. Caitlyn definitely did not dress up all girly because she didn't feel like she could move and 'active' was her middle name, he dressed up so people would take him more seriously and not treat him like some spoiled kid pop sensation.

_Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this brighter glow_

_And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no_

_A world I never knew_

He continued writing, never leaving his music room. It had only been a few hours and he was already close to done with the song. It was the fastest he'd ever written a song. He knew why though. She was his music. Anymore his music always came quickly and beautifully from some facet of her being. He showed her every song he's ever written, every last one, because she seemed to be the only person who understood how his connection to his music. How it was his outlet and his way of completely expressing himself.

Nate was wondering when Caitlyn would come back, she always did after she calmed down and thought things out, or if he should go after her, she always went to the same place. He roughly ran a hand through his curls closing his eyes. He had finally finished the song and now he was out of distractions from the current situation. Nate stood up quickly and headed to the place he knew she would be. He couldn't take being alone without her.

_Don't let them get_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_No_

_Don't let them get yeah_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

Caitlyn was lying on a branch in her favorite tree at the park looking up at the sky. She'd cooled down a while ago, but had stayed just to think and relax. She heard someone climbing up next to her and when she looked she saw Nate pulling himself up onto the branch next to her.

"Caity, I'm sorry. I shouldn't overanalyze everything like I do and I get that now. I wish I could have realized it earlier so we wouldn't have fought, but you know how stuck in my ways I am. I should have listened to you and not let things get out of hand." Nate said all of this looking down at his feet, which were hanging off the branch, but looked up at the end to see her reaction.

"Good, because if you came here without having said something like that I might have hit you." Caitlyn said half smiling as she pulled herself up to a sitting position looking over at Nate. The expression on his face was priceless. He looked slightly confused and relieved.

Nate eyed her suspiciously. "That was too easy. What's up with you?" She just looked at him and laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just appreciating the black and white of life." With that she jumped down out of the tree and he followed.

_Sometimes a fight is better black and white._

Nate walked up to her and pulled her to him resting his forehead on hers. Caitlyn brought her arms up around his neck and played with his hair. Nate slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you, Caity."

"I love you too, Natey," She said right before she broke away from his embrace and started running knowing he hated the nickname.

"Caitlyn…."he glowered running after her as they laughed and chased each other around as carefree as ever.


End file.
